Missing Half
by misscam
Summary: Nothing makes a heart feel lonelier than missing its half. But now, now they're together again. Two halves of a heart, reunited. [Snow/Charming, minor apperances by Emma, Hook, Henry, Regina]


Missing Half  
by misscam

Rating: Mature. Some adult activities occur, though not too explicit.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words.

Author's Note: Written for the prompt "a post-607 reunion, plz!" Set some time after 6x07, but makes no reference to how the curse was broken or what has happened in the meantime. Thus no spoilers.

II

"I missed this," Charming murmurs softly, and Snow can only agree. Oh yes, she has missed this. Missed being awake at the same time, missed feeling the warmth of his body next to hers, missed his fingers intertwined with hers, missed being held by him, just... Missed him, missed his presence.

Missed kissing him too, which is why it took her several minutes to stop doing so, and she definitely wouldn't have if there weren't other people also in the room.

She can feel him breathing against her neck, a slow exhale, and she knows it's in relief. They're finally together again. Reunited again.

"I see you two are right back to normal," Emma says softly, and Snow tilts her head slightly to see her daughter smiling at the sight of them embracing. She can hear a low rumble in Charming's chest as he laughs at that, a happy laugh.

"I have to warn you," he directs at Emma, who raises an eyebrow. "I have every intention of never letting go of your mother again."

"Uh huh," Emma says, trying to keep her voice light, but even so, Snow can hear the relief in it. Their daughter has truly missed them together. "You two are going to be unbearably sappy together for a long time, aren't you?"

"Forever," Charming swears hotly, and Snow knows it's also a promise to her.

Emma rolls her eyes, but there is a slight shine to them as well. Tears, Snow wonders, and knows it is when, a moment later, Emma has her arms around them both, practically clinging to them and Snow presses a soft kiss against her daughter's temple.

"I see unbearably sappy runs in the family," Hook observes from across the room, but he too sounds pretty pleased with everything.

"Haha," Emma replies, but without much bite. "Mom and dad, don't you _ever_ do this to me again."

"We'll try not to," Snow says softly, but is careful not to make a promise. She knows well that to protect Emma, or their baby boy, or each other, that both she and Charming will make sacrifices if need be.

Emma presses her forehead against both of theirs for a few moments, before letting out a shuddering breath. Then she steps away, swallowing.

"I'm happy for you both, love," Hook says after a moment, and he sounds sincere.

"Thank you, Killian," she replies, and he smiles at that.

"Let's leave your parents to be unbearably sappy in private," he goes on, and Emma makes a face at that, but nods.

"How about we stop by to make breakfast for you tomorrow?" Charming suggests, but Emma shakes her head.

"We'll stop by tomorrow and make breakfast for you," she says instead, and Snow feels her heart catch at that. "Henry wants to come too, and I think Regina might as well. A family breakfast with all of us to celebrate."

"We'd love that," Snow says, and means it. With Charming at her side, family gatherings will finally feel complete again.

Emma nods, then gives them one last smile before leaving. Hook leaves too, giving Charming a wink and her a bow, and then they are alone. Alone together, together again, as they've longed to be for so long.

Well, apart from the sleeping baby Neal, of course, who they enjoyed a brief moment of holding together again before the young prince made his displeasure at being woken abundantly clear and thus was let back to enjoy his slumber.

He is too young to know how important a reunion is, but being in this family, Snow supposes he'll grow up to learn it sooner or later. In this family, they always find each other, after all.

Always.

" _Snow_ ," Charming says thickly, pressing her closer still. He doesn't need to say anything else. The way he speaks her name says it all – how much he has missed her, how much he's longed for her, how much he needs her, how much he loves her.

"I know," she replies, feeling his mouth hot on her neck as he presses a series of kisses against her collarbone. " _Charming_."

She doesn't need to say anything else, she knows.

"I know," he replies, lifting his head to gaze at her. His blue eyes seem so very bright with love, and oh, how she's missed being looked at like this. "I love you."

He's written it on so many notes, left so many voice messages saying it, but still, hearing it said again to her face, while he's holding her, touching her, feels like breathing again. Her breath catches, and she lifts herself up on her toes and kisses him.

A light kiss at first, a touch of lips against lips, just enjoying the sensation of it. Oh, she's given him true love's kiss so many times while they've been apart, and received and equal amount, but they were never both awake for that, at least not for more than a second.

Charming is definitely awake for this, lifting his hand to her cheek, running a finger across the shell of her ear. It's a familiar caress that still feels as wonderful as the first time he did it, and then spent a good hour discovering and enjoying just how sensitive her ears are to his touch.

He smiles into the kiss, as if he too remembers, and she takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his lips parting willingly against hers. She can feel his soft moan into her mouth as her tongue brushes his, and another as she digs her fingers into the back of his neck to press him even closer.

They've been apart for so long that she wants him as close as possible. She has missed him so much she still aches with it. He has too, she is pretty sure, as he moves his hands down her body greedily.

She feels herself being lifted and carried, and enjoys the change in angle that the added height brings to the kiss. She doesn't stop kissing him fiercely, not even when he lowers her gently against the mattress. She just links her legs around him, ensuring that he goes down with her.

He doesn't protest at that, instead hums in appreciation, as always loving her initiative and welcoming it. She loves that about him, like so many other things. Like how he kisses her with both love and lust, how her name on his lips always manages to be a caress, how he touches her both reverently and possessively, how his gazes on her manages to feel like a touch, how he eggs her on and lets her egg him on with the same sort of pleasure, how his embrace feels like the most natural thing in the world and yet the most precious, how he's Charming, her Charming, and being with him makes her feel like Snow.

Being apart hasn't just made her miss him, she realizes. It's made her miss herself too. He has half her heart, after all, literally and figuratively. Nothing makes a heart feel lonelier than missing its half.

But now, now they're together again. Two halves of a heart, reunited.

They kiss and kiss, soon breathless, but unwilling to stop. Kissing him has always been a pleasure, a joy, but being bereft of it so long has made her far too greedy for it, for him. She wants him, the weight of him pressing her into the mattress only bringing back memories of hundred of other times he's done this, and making her want him all the more. She remembers how good it is, being with him, vividly so, and it's been far, far too long.

"Snow," he murmurs, breaking the kiss for a moment to gaze down at her.

"I'm here," she assures him, pressing a kiss against his scar. He closes his eyes briefly at that, before looking at her with the quiet sort of intensity she knows so well.

"I've missed holding you so much," he whispers, rolling over to let her straddle him, before sitting up to press his forehead against hers. "I've missed you."

"I've missed kissing you," she admits, licking her lips lightly, feeling the flush in them from the thorough kissing they've just experienced.

"Mmm," he agrees, licking his own lips lightly and brushing his nose against hers. "I could tell."

She chuckles; he steals a kiss that turns her chuckles into moans before he pulls back again and brushes his thumb against her lips.

"I've missed touching you," he admits, his other hand moving to the back of her neck to let his fingertips brush her skin lightly.

"Mm," she agrees, then lifts her arms and yanks her lace top in one smooth motion. "Then touch me, Charming."

He makes a noise that is close to a growl, lowering his head to kiss her neck while his fingers start making a path down her spine, light caresses until he reaches the clasp of her bra. It doesn't take him long to get it undone (he has plenty of experience by now, after all, and quite a lot of experience with removing corsets too), and he uses his other hand to pull the bra off one shoulder, then the other. With a content sigh, he palms one breast and lowers his head to the other, and she can feel her head fall slightly backwards from the pleasure of it.

He caresses one nipple with his thumb, the other with his tongue, and she's soon softly moaning at the feeling of it, familiar and yet achingly too long since last.

He seems to think the same, taking his time to kiss and caress, leaving her to arch into it and and yet increasingly wanting her impatient for more.

"Charming," she growls, and he peeks up at her with pretend innocence, and flushed cheeks.

"I thought you missed being touched," he teases her, running a finger in circles around her nipple. "Is there something you miss even more, Snow?"

"Tease," she groans, and he smiles cheekily, and that won't do, that won't do at all. She gives him a light shove, leaving him to look up at her as she climbs off him and stands up next to the bed. With pleasure, she notices that the cheeky look vanishes from his face the moment she unbuttons her pants. As she undresses, his expression becomes more and more one of unbridled lust, and she grins cheekily at that.

"Tell me, Charming, is there something you miss even more than touching me?" she asks,, and he swallows, and swallows again and she pulls off her underwear and stands before him completely naked.

"Tease," he manages to say, clearly deliberately echoing her from earlier. "Snow..."

"Tell me, Charming," she commands, adopting her best princess tone even if she is completely naked. To Charming, she'll always be a princess no matter what, she knows. But that isn't all she is to him.

"Bandit," he murmurs affectionately, then stands up next to her, but maddeningly enough not touching her. "I miss kissing you everywhere, feeling your skin next to mine. I miss the way you moan and the way you bite your lip when you're trying not to moan as I touch you. I miss making love to you, my darling, beloved Snow, as you damn well know."

She reaches for him, but he steps back, grinning at her cheekily again as he begins to unbutton his shirt.

"Tell me, Snow, what do you miss more than being touched?" he asks, and she gives him a look. He just returns it with his best princely gaze, a gaze he got really good at over the years, she has to admit. "Tell me, Snow."

She pouts, then swallows as he pulls the shirt off, letting her look at the smooth skin of his arms. Oh, damn it.

"I miss kissing you everywhere," she says huskily, watching his hands pull the tank top off and revealing so much familiar skin that she has kissed her way across to many times, and longs to do again. "I miss the way you groan my name when I do more than kiss. I miss the way your body seems to fit mine. I miss making love to you, my Charming, as you damn well know."

"As I damn well know," he agrees, and she watches him yank his jeans off with a certain amount of impatience, and his underwear even more so. He's already growing hard, she notices, and licks her lips.

They stare at each other for a moment, then almost crash together in eagerness. He kisses her hotly; she runs her hands down the length of his to hear him groan into the kiss. He gets his moans as he slides his palm between her legs, his fingers brushing lightly, and she arches against him and bites his lip for good measure.

She isn't sure who pulls who onto the bed, but they seem to end up there somehow, face to face on their sides, kissing and touching and all skin, all lust, all love, all Snow and Charming together again.

Completely together again, as he lifts her leg across his hip and pushes into her, the familiarity of it so achingly wonderful. She can feel his soft exhale at the feeling of it, his hands on her lower back helping her find a rhythm as they move together.

"I missed this," he admits huskily,making a hard thrust as if to underline the point.  
"As I damn well know," she manages to joke breathlessly, biting her lip not to moan at the wonderful sensation of him, hard inside her.

"Not well enough yet," he counters, thrusting again, and this time she can't bite back the moan of his name. "But you will."

She does; quite a few times over, as it turns out.

II

It's nearly morning when Charming stirs behind her. His arms are still around her waist, pressing her close, as they have most of the night, holding true to his promise not to let her go.

"Will Emma be here soon?" he asks groggily, kissing her shoulder.

"Not for a while yet, I think," she murmurs. Their daughter is not an early riser – or at least not a happy early riser.

"Mmm," he replies, caressing her stomach softly. "Is Neal awake again?"

"No," she says. Their baby boy was awake a few hours earlier, and they spent a happy half an hour just feeding him and luring him back to sleep, but he's been sound asleep since. "But I'm sure he will be soon."

Charming chuckles, then lifts his head slightly to rest his cheek against hers. "I've missed this too. Waking up with you, not just waking you up."

"Me too," she agrees, sighing happily. "I love you."

"Mmm," he agrees, dipping his hands slightly lower and proceeding to make sure she is very, very awake.

They make love again like that, his fingers caressing lightly until she is flush with heat, his lips trailing kisses against her back and shoulders until every inch feels loved, his thrusts slow and deep until she feels nothing but Charming and pleasure, and the two seem to be the same.

II

Emma shows up as promised an hour later, but she is not alone. There is Hook, and Henry, and Regina, and even the dwarfs stop briefly by. Breakfast is made with contributions from everyone – Charming makes pancakes, Emma makes coffee, Henry makes waffles, Hook makes an omelet with freshly caught fish, Regina makes tea and brings lasagna leftovers and Snow manages the toaster.

Baby Neal even manages to help out a little by (with the help of daddy) choosing the best milk carton from the ones the dwarfs brought.

It's a loud, happy, proper family breakfast being made, and Charming catches her smiling at the sight of it.

"I missed this too," she murmurs, and baby Neal coos in her arms as if to agree. "Being with our family. All of us together."

"I know," he says, leaning forwards and kissing her softly. She smiles into it, then notices Emma looking at them.

"You two really are unbearably sappy together," Emma comments, but with a smile and her eyes soften. "You know, I kinda missed it."

"I'll hold you to that," Charming teases lightly, and baby Neal coos again, as if to agree with that too. "Did you hear that? Our daughter has missed us being unbearably sappy together."

"I have too," Henry chimes in.

"As have I," Hook says, smiling at them and giving Emma a sideways glance. "Your true love is inspirational."

"Don't get too inspired," Charming says, giving him a pointed look before Snow gives him one.

"Dad," Emma sighs, but with an affection that makes Snow's heart swell.

Regina rolls her eyes at it all, but her eyes are soft, and Snow knows that as much as she'll probably never admit to it, Regina has missed them together too.

"Let's eat before all this food gets cold," Snow suggests, and Charming takes her hand and kisses it, smiling brightly at her.

"Let's," he agrees, and so, they all do, all of them together.

And under the table, Charming never lets go of her hand, even if it makes eating slightly more awkward – her missing half returned to her.

FIN


End file.
